Melanie Roman
Melanie Roman, is a former Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Teaching during the 2081-82 school term, she shared with the class her knowledge on Jobberknolls, encouraging her students to express their creativity with drawing what they see before them. 'Basics:' Name: Melanie Dawn Roman Birthday: January 18, 2051 Wand: Applewood and Unicorn Hair, 9 2/3" Schooling: Hogwarts (2062-2069), Hufflepuff; Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus Subject: Care of Magical Creatures 'Appearance:' Model: Rosario Dawson Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Brown Height: 5’8” 'Personality:' Melanie is kind, down-to-earth, intelligent, hard-working, curious, proud, and independent. She may come off as no-nonsense, but she just believes that there is a time and a place for everything and that one should act accordingly given the situation. She believes that things that are private should be kept as such, that if you believe in something you should go after it, and that hard work will get you far. To her students, she hopes to be looked upon as a resource to gain knowledge and help, both creatures and not-creatures related (but mostly creatures related); to her co-workers, she hopes to be looked upon as a valued staff member. 'History' Melanie grew up in Upper Flagley, where she was co-raised by her mother and grandmother. Coming from a pureblood family, she knew she was magical and knew a few of the other magical residents and children in her town – some she still keeps in touch with. At age eleven, she went off to Hogwarts as her mother, birth father, and her mother’s mother had. She was a hatstall upon being sorted, the hat torn rarely between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The latter house won over due to her hard-working and extremely caring nature slightly overwhelming the traits that are most associated with the other houses, according to the hat. However, those traits drove her most toward her post-Hogwarts goings-ons. After graduating in 2069, Melanie went on to study Magizoology at the Wizarding University, Edinburgh Campus. When she obtained her degree, she wasn’t completely satisfied. She took the little money she saved up and went to live in Greece to independently study ‘hybrid’ creatures such as Chimaeras, Griffins, Hippocampus, and many others native to the country. One day, several years later, she received an owl from her mother explaining that her grandmother was deathly ill. As her grandmother was her second parental figure growing up, Melanie didn’t consider any option other than going back home to be by her side. Only, moving countries was expensive and Melanie had very little money. She was able to pay rent for a bit, but now, several months later, and without any job offers, her Galleons were stretching as far as they could go and she’s too proud to move back in with her mother at the age of 30. The offer to work at Hogwarts could not have come at a better time. Teaching there would provide her with a free home, free food, and valuable, creature-related credit to put on her resume. She took the offer in a heartbeat and went about getting things in order for this exciting new experience. Category:Class of 2069 Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni